The Magic Mirror
by elibdally1
Summary: Draco comes home one night, drunk, and asks the magic mirror his aunt Bellatrix gave him for his birthday to reveal one witch he wants the most. When Lucius catches him, more than one secret is revealed. ***Pureblood!Hermione***
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Magic Mirror

**Summery**: Draco comes home one night, drunk, and asks the magic mirror his aunt Bellatrix gave him for his birthday to reveal one witch he wants the most. When Lucius catches him, more than one secret is revealed.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I belonged to the Harry Potter world, not that I own anything anyway.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Author's Note**: Please leave your comments to support this story if you like the plot so far. Without feedback there is no will to write.

The Magic Mirror

Sitting behind the handsome desk in his home office, Lucius Malfoy was steadily re-reading the last of official documents of Ministry of Magic before finally retiring for the night when suddenly he hears a crash on the other side of his door. Placing the parchments in one of the drawers, Lucius gently pulled his wand free from within his cane. As quietly as ever Lucius walked over the plush rugs littering his study to the mahogany doors.

He turned the knob and slightly pulled the door ajar in time to see his son lose his balance and fall noisily down on the black marbled floor in the middle of the corridor. Letting out a row of profanities before unsteadily getting up on his shaky legs and continuing to wobble toward the carpeted staircase, leading to the east wing of the manor in which Draco was currently residing. Without a doubt Lucius knew that Draco's mental and physical faculties were once again noticeably impaired.

Lucius frowned at the way his son skidded from side to side, trying to reach his destination. This was not the first time Lucius caught Draco coming home at night intoxicated. Each time Draco looked tipsy, Lucius simply pointed a wand at his son and sobered him up with a spell, not wishing a Malfoy disgrace himself. Once clear-headed, Draco would thank him and dismiss his behavior as nothing more than an outing with the members of Order of Phoenix the Malfoys were secretly spying on, before retiring to his bedchambers. This time however, Lucius tried to take a different approach with his son. Instead of shooting a sobering spell at Draco, Lucius quietly fallowed his son to find out once and for all the reason behind Draco's sudden interest in the firewhisky. .

Managing to climb up to the second floor without falling down the stairs in the process, Draco wobbly reached the door to his bedroom and bodily forced the wood to open. As steadily as he could in his condition, Draco proceeded to make his way through the dark room, tripping against his own feet only once before leaning over his writing desk and opening the drawer from the other side.

Lucius came into the room just as Draco pushing himself away from the polished surface and wobble to one of the two couches facing each other in the spacious room. Draco slumped down like a rag doll on the couch with its back to the entrance of the room, never noticing his father stand behind him. Draco pulled something in front of his face and whispered in a slurred command, "Show me Hermione Granger", before smiled like an imbecile.

Frowning, Lucius leaned forward and squinted his eyes against the sudden bright light radiating from the object in Draco's hand. Recognizing the object as the priceless Magic Mirror Draco had received from aunt Bellatrix for his 23rd birthday, four months back. The mirror's magic allowed anyone holding it to summon any other living being under its smooth glossy surface.

Just like Draco, Lucius watched the images of Hermione Granger just as she finished with the last set of embroidered buttons of her pajama top before crawling under the warm covers. Still smiling to whatever reason, Hermione reached her left hand and switched the nightlight on her night table. It didn't go unnoticed by Lucius the cheap, tiny diamond ring twinkling merrily in the light before a complete darkness engulfed the looking glass.

Even though Draco couldn't see Hermione's form clearly, he knew that the mirror was still showing her now sleeping form. Ever so gently, Draco traced the tips of his fingers over the glossy surface of the mirror, dreamily murmuring, "So beautiful. The perfect Malfoy bride."

Lucius had just about had enough at that point. Walking around the couch, he illuminated the room with a flick of his wand, making Draco cover his eyes with his free hand to ease the pain in his head. Slowly adjusting to the unwelcome lighting, Draco brought his hand down and looked up at his father.

Sighing at his son's sorry state, which included a flushed face, reddened eyes, reduced inhibition and uncharacteristic behavior. Grabbing the magic mirror from his son's loose grasp, Lucius pointed his wand at his son once again, shooting a sobering spell and waited in boredom as Draco came to his right mind.

"Father?" Draco asked surprised to see his father looming over him. "What are you doing here?"

"It is I who should be asking the questions here, Draco." Lucius fired back as he gently shook the priceless possession in front of Draco's face. "What is the meaning of this, boy?"

"I am not too certain of what you are referring…"

"Hermione Granger!" Lucius cut him off in a tight whisper, his eyes looking both ways in their own accord to make sure there was no one else slithering about before continuing. "Don't try to hide it from me, Draco. I heard you summon that mudblood through the magic mirror with my own ears."

"Are you spying on me, father?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Be thankful that it was I and not some other death eater that caught you fantasizing about _that_ particular _mudblood_." Taking a deep breath to calm himself in order to have a civilized conversation with his son, Lucius sat on the chair that faced his son's and prayed for patience "Talk to me."

Draco dropped back into his own chair and simply stated, "I want her, father."

"You what?" Lucius stared at his son in shock.

"I want her for my self and at my side." He explained. "As my wife."

"Have you lost it completely boy?" Lucius asked in rage. "Do you know what the Dark Lord would do to you if he heard a wind of this? He'll think that your loyalty is wavering and you are turning sides for real!"

"The Dark Lord needn't question my loyalty. It is without a doubt belongs to him and no other." Draco answered honestly, dismissing the silly notion.

"Then why are you thinking of that Granger girl in such a manner?" Lucius asked disgusted. "She is a mudblood for Salazar's sake."

"No, she is not." Draco stated slowly. "I know for that for a fact."

"And how do you come by that conclusion, son?" Lucius asked in shock and curiosity.

"Research." Draco simply stated.

"Please elaborate so I may understand your point." If Draco was right than that changes everything.

"Father," Draco began. "I have been in love with Hermione for more than half my life. The moment she dared to touch me in our third year of Hogwarts, she had marked me for life." Draco smirked, remembering that fateful day. "I was the shadow she never realized followed her since that moment on." Looking at his father, Draco asked, "How do you think I was always able to tell you what's going on with the Golden Trio and their pathetic friends?"

Lucius realized that it was all true. Anytime he questioned Draco about Potter and his friends, Draco always had a voluble answer.

"Getting into their inner circle at the middle of seventh year was so easy that it had me laughing for hours. All I had to do was say all the things I knew they wanted to hear and I was in just like that," he snapped his fingers. "It's true what they say about Gryffindors, you know. They are as brave as they are trusting."

Lucius nodded in agreement. Because of Draco's connection with the Order of the Phoenix the Malfoys have been on Voldemort's good side for years now. "So what makes you think that know-it-all is no longer a mudblood? Is she a half-blood?" Lucius asked in the same disgusted tone.

"Pure-blood, father." Draco answered. "Hermione is a pure-blood witch."

"How is that even possible?" Lucius whispered hoarsely.

"I am sure you do not need me to lecture you in human biology, father, seeing as how you and mother successfully conceived me." Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me, Draco." Lucius warned darkly and then asked. "So I presume those disgusting muggles adopted her?"

"No, father." Draco shook his head. "The Grangers stole Hermione from a nanny who babysat Hermione when she was just a toddler."

"What?" Lucius asked aghast. "How could they even succeed?" In the wizarding world, when a nanny was hired, it was their responsibility to protect the child at all cost. Protecting the child from unnatural deaths was one of the job descriptions. "When did you find out about all this, son?" Lucius asked.

"On my 23rd birthday." At the confused look Lucius shot him, Draco explained. "After the party, I went to my room and decided to examine Aunt Bellatrix's gift." He nodded toward the magic mirror that Lucius still held. "The first person that I wanted to see was Hermione. However, as you know I usually address her as Granger. So the mirror showed me a Granger…George Granger, that is. Her father." Draco scowled at the memory. "I was going to ask to see Hermione, when I heard him tell his wife: 'What Hermione doesn't know won't hurt her'. That statement on its own sparked my interest as I continued to watch and listen."

***

"I absolutely agree with you," replied Mrs. Granger. "I don't know what I would do if Hermione finds out that she truly is not our daughter."

"Yes," sighed Mr. Granger. "Seeing that car accident today sure did bring memories."

"It felt like I was replaying our own hit and run twenty-one years ago." Said Mrs. Granger, probably remembering that horrible night.

"Let's not talk about this again, Jane." Mr. Granger said as he turned the lights off. "What's done is done. If it weren't for that incident we still wouldn't have anybody to call our own. As far as I am concerned Hermione is our daughter to the core."

***

Lucius sat dumbstruck for a moment. "What incident was he talking about?"

"That's what I wanted to know." Smiled Draco. "So, I made a friendly visit to the Grangers at their own house the night I knew Hermione would be busy at the headquarters. Dealing with those muggles was so easy it was disgusting. But anyway, while waiting for Mrs. Granger call her husband, I added three drops of veritaserum into their teacups. Unsuspicious they drank their fill before I began the questioning.

"You can't even imagine my surprise at how they retrieved Hermione." Draco smiled at the way his father was anxiously waiting for him to continue. "Do you know on what day they found Hermione, Father?" Not waiting for the answer, Draco continued. "October 31st 1981."

"That is the same day when the Dark Lord had disappeared." Whispered Lucius.

"Yes. That night the Grangers were driving home from some Halloween party. Drunk." Shaking his head Draco continued bitterly. "They said that the lighting was so poor and the narrow road was so slippery that they never noticed a cloaked figure run out from the trees until the collision occurred.

"When Mr. and Mrs. Granger came out of the car, they saw a young woman laying on the wet asphalt. Not too far from her was a bundle, also wrapped up in a cloak. The bundle began to wail and they knew it was a child. Mrs. Granger picked up that child and told her husband to do something about the dead body before sitting back into the car.

"That despicable muggle didn't even check whether or not it was a dead body. It wasn't. That woman was still alive when he pulled her body away from the road and let it roll down the muddy hill bellow before driving away as though nothing had happened.

"For months they lived in fear that someone would claim the little girl they fell in love with. When no one ever questioned them they relaxed until the day Hermione received a letter from Hogwarts. Ever since then, the Grangers knew that the reason no one ever questioned where the child came from was because that child was from a different world."

Father and son looked at each other thoughtfully. The silence stretched as the candles fire crackle away.

"I presume you know what family she belongs to?" Drawled Lucius knowing full well that his son wouldn't disappoint him.

"Rosier," he answered gloomily.

Shocked beyond belief, Lucius asked just to be sure. "As an Evan Rosier?" Draco nodded. "Hmm, how interesting."

"Yes, those were my sentiments exactly." Said Draco.

"Evan Rosier was killed by Aurors the year Dark Lord fell. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle. Unlike Karkarove, who was captured at the same time, Evan violently resisted arrest, blasting a significant part of Alastar Moody's nose off during their duel. Moody defeated and killed Evan. " After a minute or reminiscing, Lucius pondered. "How did you find out her parentage, Draco?"

"Her blood, father, of course." Draco said sardonically. "I savored a drop of her blood when she cut her finger while preparing dinner one night a few moths ago. I aided her with a cotton roll before she cleverly reminded me that _I_ was a wizard and to use magic to heal the wound. I used the bloody cotton roll for analysis."

"Hmm. This still doesn't answer why you've been aparating home almost every night in the past week, drunk out of you mind might I add, instead off sleeping at the headquarters?" Lucius thoughtfully asked his son. "Finding out Ms. Granger's blood status should have made you happy since you fancy the witch so much."

"That's the point, father." Draco replied in a dangerous whisper. "I not only fancy her but also obsessively love her." He sight and then elaborated. "She, however, barely can stand the sight of me. Hermione never for a moment believed my sincerity to aid the light side. She is still the only one who always questions my motives."

"That shouldn't be that surprising, son." Lucius supplied. "After all, the don't call her the smartest-witch-in-a-generation for nothing."

"I am not upset because she does not trust me or even love me for that matter." Draco said exasperated. "I am upset because that red-headed weasel finally found the guts to propose to her a few days ago. After thinking it over for a few days, Hermione agreed to marry him today, during our supper."

"That is curious," Lucius' eyes twinkled. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

Smirking evilly, Draco answered. "Take the grooms place of course."

"And how do you plan to accomplish that task?" Lucius nudged.

Before Draco could reply, a gray mist appeared between the two seated wizards, making father and son raise on their feet in surprise. A second later the mist turned to a solid, intimidating figure of Lord Voldemort himself.

"Pleassssse, Draco Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed. "Let me help you achieve your greatessssst desiressss."

"My Lord." Father and son said in unison before kneeling in front of their master.

"Rissssse, my loyal ssssservants," he waited for them to comply before drawing his wand and transfiguring another arm chair and sitting down. "Join me." He gestured for the wizards to sit as well.

"My Lord," said Lucius once he was seated. "What a pleasant surprise to see you in the manor."

"No, Luciusssss, the pleasssssure is all mine." Voldemort nodded pleasingly. "It isssss indeed comforting for my peace of mind when I persssssonally overhear my loyal sssssubjects' declaration of undeniable loyalty."

"You needn't ever think about our allegiance, my lord." Draco promptly added.

"Yesssss." Voldemort agreed. "I hope you do not mind that I overheard your entire conversation with your father. I must admit myself sssssurprised just, as Lucius had been after learning that Potter's mudblood friend is mudblood no more. In fact, she isssss and alwaysssss hasssss been the daughter of one of my loyal but sadly lossssst comrade." Voldemort smiled sadly remembering Evan. "Rosssssier. Hermione Rosssssier." After Draco confirmed, Voldemort continued. "And how doesssss our newly found pure-blood witch feelsssss about her real heritage."

"She doesn't know anything about it, my lord." Draco answered honestly. "The only ones who are aware of this fact are the three of us and those parasites that call themselves her parents."

"Isssss there a reason why you haven't told that witch the truth?" Voldemort asked highly amused.

"Hermione is not such an easy trusting person, my lord." Draco said quietly. "Even after five years of my so-called support to the light, I could still see uncertainty in her eyes. I didn't think telling her that she really is a pure-blood witch would be such a good idea at thins point."

"Perhapsssss," agreed Voldemort. "But now that we know she really isssss a pureblood, I do not believe that anyone from your ssssside would terribly mind if you chose to claim the witch." Voldemort chuckled at the sparkles emerging from Draco's mercury eyes. "I will give you all the sssssupport that you'll need in claiming that witch for you own." His red eyes darkened as he continued. "Ridding the Wizard World of another Weasley, shouldn't be such a terrible loss seeing as how many are out there poisoning our way of life, don't you agree, gentlemen?"

The three wizards smirked in agreement. Yes. Cleansing their world of another blood-traitor wouldn't be such a big loss at all.


	2. An Unforgetable Wedding

Title: The Magic Mirror

**Summery**: Draco comes home one night, drunk, and asks the magic mirror his aunt Bellatrix gave him for his birthday to reveal one witch he wants the most. When Lucius catches him, more than one secret is revealed.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I belonged to the Harry Potter world, not that I own anything anyway.

**Rating**:** R** for this chapter

**Author's Note**: Please note that this is a dark chapter, therefore I am changing the rating.

**Chapter Two**

**An Unforgettable Wedding**

"Let me out!" Hermione shrieked again, shaking her body violently as she held the bars of the windows of her lavished prison cell, trying to break the iron rods. Looking down once more at her ruined wedding dress, all smeared with blood, Hermione walked back to the door and let out a new row of profanities. "Let me out, you son of a bitch!" Heavy tears streamed down the raw cheeks in anguish of all that had been lost on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

**Four Hours Earlier**

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Hermione smoothed the imaginary wrinkles impatiently from her simple yet elegant wedding dress. The dress design was strapless satin A-line with beaded lace corset bodice and side draped skirt with beaded lace inset. She also wore above elbow length satin gloves and a veil that was attached to a beautiful crown of lace and pearls atop her pinned high caramel curls to complete the vision of loveliness that she was.

Hermione was in Ginny's room at the Burrow, home of her favorite wizarding family, the Weasleys. She was so happy today that she kept pinching her wrist every other minute to make sure this day was not a dream. She was going to marry the man she loved for years and finally become a part of a family that had accepted her from the very first moment they had met her.

Nothing could ruin this day for her. Powerful security precautions had been placed upon the building, by the Ministry of Magic. So, it was decided that the ceremony as well as the reception would be held at the Burrow so that the guests would be better protracted.

There was a soft tap on the door before a sweet and gentle voice of Mrs. Weasley spoke to her. "Are you ready, dear?" Hermione turned around to her soon to be mother-in-law and smiled nervously. "There, there, Hermione." The older witch spoke quietly as she came over the bride and hugged her in support. "There is no reason to be nervous. Everything shall be just fine."

"Thanks, Molly." Hermione replied as she pulled away from the motherly embrace.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley gently patted her cheek. "I just wanted to tell you that everything is almost ready. The ceremony should start very soon now."

Hermione nodded in understanding and carefully sat on the armchair when Mrs. Weasley left the room. Ever so slowly she leaned back and closed her eyes. A moment later Hermione felt something warm lightly smooth her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes to an empty room, Hermione drew in a breath and said calmly, "Show your self."

A second later the air in front of her rippled as Draco Malfoy emerged from his invisibility cloak, dressed in a designer mourning-like robes.

Ever since Hermione agreed to accept Ron's proposal of marriage, a few months ago, Draco distanced himself from the Order of Phoenix. He only came to the meetings and then left right after that. He no longer ate with the group or slept over. Of course his behavior was noticeable and then confronted by Harry and Ron, without any satisfying answers.

***

_A week before the wedding, when the meeting had just finished, Hermione stopped Draco as he left the meeting room and told him to fallow her. Surprising her, he did so without complain. They stood silently on the patio, just listening to the crickets chirp in the warm summer's night. _

"_Don't marry him." He stated quietly, still looking into the darkness. _

"_Is this why your demeanor changed?" She asked unapologetically. "My upcoming nuptial to Ronald?"_

_Draco sharply turned to look at her at her mocking smile. His insides churned at the though of her with Weasley. "You know how I feel about you," he had said._

"_Yes." Hermione interrupted him. "For years, now." Her smile grew just as his surprised eyes had._

"_Why are you tormenting me so?" Draco said raucously and closed his eyes in pain and humiliation._

_Hermione slowly rose on the tips of her toes until she was tall enough to whisper into his ear. "Because I hate you!" She whispered, ripping the remaining pieces of his black heart to shreds. "I know you are a spy, Malfoy." She held up her hand when he faced her to defend himself. "I can feel that you are spying on us for Voldemort. You may have everyone else fooled, but you can't fool me."_

_Draco just stared at her silently. A split second later he reached for her neck with both of his pale hands and forced her chin upwards before punishing her mouth with his bruising kiss. Biting her lower lip until she was forced to part them to let out a painful cry, Draco thrusted his tongue into her mouth, to battle with hers before vacuuming it with fervor. The kiss ended just as abruptly as it began._

_Twisting her tresses around his fist, Draco warned her hotly. "Mark my words, Granger. Blood shall be spilled if you go through with this so called wedding and it will all be because of you."_

"_Are you threatening me?" She tried to jerk away, but he only pulled harder. "Ah!"_

"_Not a threat, Granger." Draco corrected her. "It's a promise!" He gave her another hard kiss and then disaparated away._

***

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she patiently stood up and walked to Ginny's desk to retrieve her wand from one of its drawers.

"It's not there." Draco said in a monotone and watched as Hermione nodded in understanding. She had no reason not to believe him. "Are you still going through with it?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered. "Please don't ruin this day for me, Draco." After their last conversation, Hermione became wary of the wizard. She hadn't mentioned their conversation to the others because she did not want dig a hole more than she already head.

When the blond wizard didn't reply right away, Hermione's eyes watered. "Please…" she begged again.

There was another knock before George Granger walked in, smiling at Hermione. "Hey, princess." The muggle man said, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Are you ready?" The bride nodded, still looking at the Slytherin. "Draco," the man said skeptically, feeling the tension in the room between the wizard and the witch. "Won't you have a seat with the other guests in the garden?"

"But, of course," Draco sneered at the disgusting muggle before exiting the room.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Mr. Granger closely looked at Hermione in concern, knowing the animosity between Draco and his daughter. "He didn't upset you did he?"

"Dad, it's just Malfoy." Hermione dismissed. "I no longer pay attention to him."

"Shall we go then? Ronald and Arthur are already standing under the gazebo with that ministry official." With another nod, Mr. Granger took Hermione under her arm as they proceeded out of the house.

The gardens were pleasantly warm on this summer's evening; the air was a mixture of freshly cut grass as well as Mrs. Weasley's legendary cooking. The gardens were absolutely transformed from its original overgrown weeds and grass and the lights and lace of pink and green seemed to draw happiness like hummingbirds to honeysuckle.

With a soft music in the background Hermione patiently watched as Ginny slowly walk down 5 meter long white carpet that lay as the wedding aisle in the center of the garden, surrounded by nearly fifty guests sitting in white folding chairs that were tied with silken ribbons. While waiting for her turn, Hermione took the time to look over the transformed gardens. The décor included pink table clothes, white floating lanterns, and pink and white china centerpieces. Her eyes lit with delight at the wedding cake her mother insisted on purchasing for her wedding. The wedding cake included three delicious flavors - coconut, chocolate and strawberry with chocolate icing - her favorite.

The theme of the song changed to '_Here Comes the Bride_' and Hermione knew it was her turn to walk down the aisle. Looking at the bright blue eyes of her fiancé, dressed in costmary wedding robes, Hermione couldn't help but smile back at Ron in a reassurance. It wasn't long until Mr. Granger gave Hermione a sweet kiss on the cheek before handing his daughter to her future husband.

"Dearly bellowed," the Ministry's official began. "We are gathered here today to join this wizard and this witch in a holy matrimony." He respectfully turned to Ron and then Hermione before facing the admiring guests. "If there is anyone who is against this mutual bonding of rings, hearts and souls, speak out now." When no one objected to their union, Hermione let out a long breath she had no idea she was holding.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take this witch as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Ron replied.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this wizard as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I…" _Crash_! Hermione's reply was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. All the guests looked to the back of the garden at the table where the couple's wedding cake once stood. The table was turned upside down and the beautiful wedding cake littered the grass in pieces.

"What the hell happened?" Ron said in anguished voice no one in particular. A moment later there were four pops, indicating that someone had apparated.

Everyone began to yell in panic as they realized who the new occupants were. Death Eaters. Everything happened so fast then for anyone to react.

"_Accio_ wands!" One of the Death Eaters commended. Without a pause, all the wands of every witch and wizard in the garden flew to the feet of the Death Eaters.

Another masked Death Eater pointed his own wand at the pile at his feet and said, "_evanesco_", vanishing all the wands out of sight.

All the guests gathered together, trembling and whimpering like rabbits before a pack of hungry wolves.

Yet another Death Eater pointed his wand at the crowd, silencing a few selected weaker individuals.

"Please forgive us, for interrupting this _joyous_ occasion." An unmistakable aristocratic voice spoke in ridicule to its' victims.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Arthur Weasley's voice said from the crowd.

"Oh, dear. I have been recognized." The wizard said in mocked fright before casting his mask away to reveal that he in fact was, Lucius Malfoy. "What ever shall I do?" Smirking, he addressed the rest of the crowd. "If all of you would take you seats, that would be splendid." The position of his wand suggested that he wanted no arguments.

Not able to take it anymore, Hermione stepped forward and said angrily. "Show your self, you repulsive ferret!" She didn't have to wait long for Draco take off his own mask and stand next to his father, smirking at her menacingly. "I told you that he was a traitor!" Hermione informed the Order of the Phoenix through her gritted teeth.

"It is all of you who are the blood traitors!" A crazed feminine voice said in disgust just before another Death Eater revealed herself to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Please," Molly Weasley said in a motherly tone. "This is not the time or the place for your war. This is supposed to be a happy occasion." She smiled sadly, knowing that the happy occasion was over the moment the wedding cake crashed to the ground.

"Shut up, you bleeding cow!" Burked the forth Death Eater furiously before wishing his own mask away. "I will see my self dead before I'll allow _my_ sister to marry that blood traitor!" He pointed his wand at Ron.

Everyone blinked at the crazy wizard. He was at least 6'3 and weighed no less than 220 lbs of muscle. He had caramel colored wavy hair and a matching set of eyes. He looked closer to being thirty years of age and had very handsome features.

"He's gone mental!" Ron informed in disgust. Looking at Hermione just to make sure the other wizard was talking about his bride. "Are you blind? I am marrying Hermione. What sister are you talking about?"

In answer, the Death Eater searched for somebody in the crowd. Once he located them, the Death Eater pointed his wand and with a _levicorpus_ spell Mr. and Mrs. Granger found themselves raised and then upside down in the mid air. Mrs. Granger's skirt flay around her face and exposing her shapely legs for everyone to see.

"Why don't you ask those muggles who portrayed themselves as your _dear_ parents all these years?" The handsome Death Eater asked Hermione.

"Oh my God!" Hermione positioned herself under her parents. "Please," she begged, tears streaming down her face. "They haven't done anything. Please don't hurt them."

"Tell her the truth!" The wizard yelled at the Grangers. "Tell her whom she really is, you despicable thieves!"

Mr. Granger looked down at Hermione and smiled in reassurance. "She was, is and always will be our precious, little Hermione. AHH!" He screamed in pain as his face and body was magically cut by, no doubt, the _sectumsempra _curse_._ Immediately blood poured from the freshly formed cuts and drop after drop of the angry crimson fluid spotted the virginal white of Hermione's wedding dress.

"NO! Daddy!" Hermione screeched on the top of her lungs, tears blurring her vision.

"George!" Yelled his wife, who was still hanging upside down next to him, momentarily forgetting her own embarrassing situation.

"Tell her the truth before I make that trash bleed to death!" The wizard fumed at the muggle woman.

"Please!" Mrs. Granger begged. "Leave my husband alone."

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione ran toward the Death Eater who was slowly killing her father. Ron, Harry and Ginny were right on her tail.

Draco Malfoy had no trouble stopping Hermione from reaching the unknown wizard by imprisoning her in his arms.

"Let me go!" Hermione screeched. "Draco, please stop him! He is going to kill my father!"

"Come now, Alec," Lucius Malfoy drawled in boredom. "I believe you've made your point."

Still holding Hermione's muggle parents at the wand point, the wizard, Alec, inhaled deeply at least three times before nodding to Lucius. Ever so slowly he brought the muggles back to the ground. The Weasleys as well as Harry were at their side instantaneously.

"Oh my God. Daddy." Hermione whimpered and too tried to get to her parents. "Let me go!" She told her captor.

"Shush…" whispered Draco in her ear but did not let go of her. Hermione's back was pressed against Draco's chest as they watched how the wizards tended to muggles. "If you go anywhere near them, I am certain that Alec would have no problem taking them out of your reach."

"Ah!" There was suddenly another scream.

"Harry!" Yelled Hermione once she recognized his voice. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Harry press his fist tightly against his scar. A moment later the air rippled again as another unwelcome guest apparated, situating himself between the Death Eaters and everyone else.

Voldemort

"AHH! Hmm!" Harry fought through the pain caused by the Dark Lord's proximity, Ginny and Ron instantly by his side.

"Ginny," roared Hermione. "Your clip."

"Nodding once at Hermione in a tearful understanding, Ginny pulled out a single clip from her hair and wrapped her fingers around Ron and Harry's wrists. Activating the port key, the trio disappeared.

Hermione had no hard feeling at any of them for leaving her behind. They have practiced this in many of their training sessions. Whoever was closest to Harry at the time of danger, apparated away with him, no ifs or buts about it!

"Not sssssurprising at all." Voldemort hissed. "Harry Potter had disssssappeared once again. But no matter," he turned to his fellow Death Eaters. "He wasssss not on my to do lissssst tonight." His scarlet eyes gleamed at Hermione who was still in the Slytherin's embrace. "I sssssee you have collected your trophy, Draco Malfoy."

"I have, my lord." Draco granted.

"And you, Alec Rosssssier." Voldemort asked the handsome Death Eater. "Are you not happy to have your sssssister back?"

"My family could never thank you enough, my lord, as well as the Malfoy family for helping us find our Alice." Alec replied whole-heartedly.

Turning around, Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Would sssssomeone pleassssse explain to me why those parasssssites are sssstill polluting the air I breathe?"

"Don't you touch them, you disgusting vermin!" Shouted Hermione as she once again renewed her struggles to get to her parents.

"Forgive her, my lord." Draco and Alec said in the same voice, bowing their heads in respect.

Laughed the Dark Lord evilly. "She's a little firecracker, isssssn't she?" Not waiting for an actual answer, Voldemort addressed Draco and Alec, "You two are going to have quite a time taming thisssss witch." Voldemort faced Hermione's blood smearing parents once more. "Now, about thessssse mugglesssss…"

"We thought it would be easier as well as more believable to hear the muggles tell her the truth about her real background instead of hearing it from someone she truly hates, my lord." Lucius explained.

"Well, go on then." He pointed his wand at the Hermione's parents and when they didn't answer fast enough for him, he hissed "_Imperio,_" before commanding. "Tell her the truth."

And without any hesitation George and Jane Granger told every wizard and witch in the garden how exactly they found Hermione.

"No!" Hermione sobbed hysterically. "Please. This can't be true."

"But it isssss true, my dear." Voldemort hissed merrily. "And for that they have to be punished. Punishment by death."

"No! No!" Hermione threshed with her whole body to get free.

"And sssssince they are mugglesssss, usssssing more magic isssss too good for them."

When some of the remaining brave Weasleys tried to intervene, they were put under the _Cruciatus Curse_ from Lucius and Bellatrix's wands.

"Now, mugglesssss." Voldemort said sweetly. He was pleased with his followers' actions. "Walk toward the silverware on that table." Without a pause, George and Jane Granger walked to the said table. "Pick out the bluntest of knives." After The Dark Lord waited until they complied and then finished the last phrase as though he was talking about the weather. "And finally, I want you to stab these knives into each other's worthless hearts."

Without a thought or a fight, the Grangers raised their respective knives over their heads before…

Hermione never witnessed the actual stabbing because Draco turned them away from the horrifying scene. Speechless, Hermione only heard the two thuds; one lighter than the other hit the grass before the blackness consumed her.

Effortlessly picking Hermione's body up in his arms, Draco addressed Voldemort. "If my lord won't mind, I would like to take Hermione away. I believe the turn of events were a little too much for her." He looked down at her unconscious form.

"Leave her and then comeback." Voldemort allowed. "I am sure you want to be here for the rest of the show."

"I am sure that we will be able to get through the night without Draco, my lord." Bellatrix intervened. "Besides, I hate sharing my prey."

"I sssssuppose you are right, Bella." Voldemort agreed. "You may take your leave, Draco Malfoy."

Nodding, Draco disapparate with Hermione in his arms before the Dark Lord had another change of hearts.

**TBC...**

**A/N:** This is the darkest story I have writte to date. Honest to God I could have Draco do anything more evil. He already brought the Death Eater to the hide out. Having him torture or kill someone Hermione loves wouldn't be too good for their relationship.

Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I honestly do not know how to go on from here so if you have any suggestions, please let me know what they are.


	3. Seeing Reason

Title: The Magic Mirror

A/N: This is a vry short but needed chapter (I think).

**Chapter Three**

Draco waited for yet another elf with a tray of food that popped into the chambers Hermione now occupied. Not even half a minute passed before there was a predictable crashing sound.

Draco leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and sighed in frustration. Hermione had been rejecting everything - from the change of robes to the finest of foods since he transferred to the more comfortable quarters of the manor. That was two days ago. Two days have passed since the massacre that was supposed to be Hermione's dream wedding.

After Draco apparated to the manor with an unconscious Hermione in his arms, he locked her in one of the less damp cells of the dungeon. Draco did not want to leave her there but he had to prepare Hermione's new room. After all, she was going to live with him for a long time, whether she liked it or not.

It took Draco longer than expected to return to her. However, the sight that greeted him once he was back horrified Draco more than anything else in his life did. Hermione's body was lifelessly leaning against the bars of the cell with her eyes gently closed and her left wrist stretch out through the rusted iron - thinly slashed and the crimson blood dripping, drop by drop, creating a small red puddle that spread in different direction through the crevices in the dungeon floor.

Aghast, Draco leaped into action. Noisily, he opened the iron door and kneeled down in front of her. As gently as possible, Draco pulled Hermione's ragged body against his own. Carefully, he examined Hermione's left arm and with a flick of his wand, Draco sealed the slashed wrist. Once he was certain that she was indeed all right, Draco transferred Hermione to her new quarters.

Draco opened his eyes when the elf appeared in front of him. The poor creature, showered with noodles that were obviously meant for the distraught Gryffindor.

"The miss still refuses to eat, master." The elf explained the obvious.

Praying for endurance, Draco let the elf return to its' duties.

"She still refuses to see reason?" Lucius asked as he neared his son.

Draco glared at his father with annoyance. "Can you blame her?"

"No, I suppose I cannot." Lucius admitted. "Losing the meaning of one's whole existence does that to some I guess."

"You guess? Father, Hermione witnessed her parents being murdered, for Merlin's sake."

"Be that as it may, the Rosiers want to see their long lost kin, Draco." Lucius told his son. "Alec had dropped by again not too long ago, wanting to see his sister."

"I won't allow it." Draco sneered.

"Oh?" Lucius smirked at his son. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it? Alec and his family have more rights over Hermione than we do, being her blood family and all. How can you override that law?"

"Marry her." Draco answered seriously. "By becoming her husband I will have all the rights and authority that I would need to keep Hermione to myself. Since Hermione and I are of age, we do not need anyone's permission to do as we please."

"How Slytherin of you," Lucius was amused for he knew his son better than anyone else did. "I do not think, however, that Hermione will agree to this union, especially not after her latest nuptials."

"She'll do as she's told if she wants the remaining blood traitors to stay alive."

"Blackmail? I don't think that your bride-to-be will appreciate that." Lucius said ironically.

"If I have to resort to that in order to get what I want, then so be it." Draco turned from his father. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go and do just that."

"Do what?"

"Crucio one or two Weasleys." Draco took out his wand and tapped the side of his head with its tip. "Seeing them suffer through a pensieve or the magic mirror should sway her to see reason."

"Yes," his father agreed.

"It is too bad that Ron had escaped. He would have been the first one I would crucio; a fine example indeed."

"That is a blunt lie, Draco." Seeing his son frown, Lucius elaborated. "You would have killed that weasel where he stood without any remorse for his family or his distraught ex-fiancé and you know it."

"You know me too well, father." Draco smirked at the truth of his father's words as he continued to the dungeons where his unsuspecting victims waited in the darkness.

TBC...

Please leave your reviews if you like this fic. Thank you for reading.


End file.
